A to Z Oneshots
by the hotpocket hunter
Summary: 26 unrelated oneshots, in alphabetical order by prompt. AU's, CU's, and pairings aplenty.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Aggression

Rating: K+

Characters: Allen, Lavi

Genre:Romance

AU

* * *

Sprawled on his bed, chewing his lip in thought even as Lavi contunued to babble at him, Allen realized it was really only one thing that kept him coming back to Tyki even as Lenalee tried to push him to Kanda.

Aggression.

It wasn't to say that Tyki wasn't aggressive, though he was less so, it was actually where that aggression was aimed that bothered him.

Kanda aimed his aggression at anything that breathed. (Or not, because Allen had seen several poor, inanimate objects suffer Kanda's fury.)

Tyki, should the rare occasion stir him to aggression(he was very laid back in general), aimed his aggression at people who threatened him or the other people he cared about, or people who actively tried to keep him from accomplishing his goals.

Allen wasn't saying that either was a better person because of their nature, or that it was even an accurate measure of their character, just that he knew, all too well, that he was easily hurt. It wasn't something he could do anything about, it just was.

And as confident as Lenalee was in Kanda, and as sure she was that Tyki was just some criminal who would use him and throw him away, Allen couldn't help but think that Tyki wsa better for him.

Not better, overall, just a better match.

Because Allen had been hurt before, so, so many times, that he was starting to think that the next time he really would just break and there wouldn't be anyone to put him back togeth-

"Allen?"

Lavi's voice cut through his thoughts.

"What?"

Lavi looked at him seriously. "Do you want some ice cream?"

Allen laughed. "No thanks, Lavi, I think I've got it figured out."

"So?" Lavi's voice was eager with curiousity. "Which one?"

Allen winked. "You'll see. Now, I've got to go talk to someone. I'll see you at school."


	2. Bounty

**Title: Bounty**

**Rating: K**

**Characters: Allen, Timothy, Komui**

**Genre: Humor**

* * *

Though it was supposed ot be a joke at first, Timothy's theft of one of Lenalee's bras had caused a situation that quickly spiraled out of control.

First off, though he could survive Komurin and dodge Komui's Octopus-Gun, he somehow underestimated the depth of said lunatic's 'brotherly love'.

Secondly, he had forgotten an important fact about Allen, or, well, at least not realized it's impact on the situation. Allen _loved_ food. Allen loved _food_. _Allen_ loved food.

His third, and most condemning mistake, was that he laughed off the poster on the wall of the cafeteria that had said:

**Wanted:**

**Timothy the Dirty Octopus**

**Dead or Alive**

**Reward: 50 plates of mitarashi dango**

Timothy really hated Edge End.


	3. Collapse

Title:Collapse

Genre:Friendship, Hurt-Comfort

Characters:Kanda, Allen

Rating:K+

* * *

He'd expected Kanda to laugh at him when his knees buckled, and maybe kick him or threaten him with Mugen. As far as Allen was aware, the only one with any idea of how draining Crown Clown was was Nea, and only him because he had the tendency to listen in on Allen's thoughts. So Kanda really had no reason to feel any sympathy for him; ehll, he wasn't sure Kanda could even feel sympathy. Kanda probably wouldn't care even if he did know.

Allen was startled, then, to realize that he hadn't hit the ground. His vision blurred and for a second, everything was silent. "-shi! Oy!"

Allen groaned slightly at the sudden yelling in his ear.

"What's wrong?!"

Allen nearly fainted again at the words. He'd never thought he'd hear those words come out of Kanda's mouth, let alone addressed to him.

"Hun...gry...Ti...red..." he managed. Allen hadn't realized it was getting this bad, but now he felt as helpless as a newborn kitten; blind, deaf, and incredibly tiny.

He heard, vaguely, Kanda huff in exasperation, and then the world tilted dizzily. It took him a moment to realize that Kanda had sat down on the path, and he would've blushed if he'd been totally lucid as he realized he was lying in Kanda's lap, cheek pressed against the taller male's shoulder. Kanda's arm cradled him carefully, adding to his embarrassment.

There was a soft rustle of movement, and cool fingers brushed his lips.

Allen crinkled his nose slightly, eyes half-lidded and unfocused. He had to be hallucinating- there was no way in _hell_ Kanda was feeding him.

Hallucination or not, Allen couldn't help but revel in the sudden feeling of security. It wasn't something he was familiar with- a lifetime of worrying about where to find his next meal or who would be trying to kill him that day simply weren't conducive to relaxation.

Even among friends, Allen didn't let his guard down. He couldn't help but look out for them, self-destructive as the tendency was.

As he managed to swallow the small piece of bread, Allen sighed softly.

To hell with it, and blackmail be damned.

He snuggled closer to Kanda.


	4. Dark

Title:Dark

Genre:Friendship, Hurt-Comfort

Characters:Lavi, Kanda, Allen

Rating:T(cuz I'm paranoid)

* * *

Allen was not afraid of the dark. This was a fact.

It was also a fact, however, after years of being chased by debt collector's and dragged to shady places, Allen was afraid of the things that generally were accompanied by the dark.

However, this was not something that Kanda new about Allen. Nor did Lavi, even with his Bookman intelligence and impeccable analytical skills.

So, imagine their surprise when, after finally unlocking the iron-doored closet in the eerie catacombs that Road had locked an injured Allen in, they were confronted by a sobbing, babbling mess that more resembled a terrified child than the great Destroyer of Time.

Lavi immediately pulled Allen into his arms, husghin him and murmuring soft reassurances to the frantic teen.

Kanda set the lamp down beside them, taking up a guard position in the weak, yellow light. Silent and apart, his protective presence eased Allen's frayed nerves, comforting him.

Lavi's reassuring warmth and Kanda's predatory aura had the effect of making Allen feel safe, something he hadn't experienced but in a handful of moments, mostly with Mana.

And that, in turn, had the effect of letting him sob himself out on Lavi's shoulder.

It was almost two hours later that he finally stopped beside the odd sniffle. Hiccuping, he made to pull away from Lavi, eyes cast down.

"S-sor-"

"Allen Walker, don't you dare apologize," warned Lavi.

Shimmering silver eyes snapped up to meet a single, bright, green one. Lavi couldn't help but compare Allen to a startle fawn with his small stature, fragile form, and wide eyes. He pulled him back into his arms.

"Silly Moyashi," he murmured. "You don't have to apologize for being afraid."

Hesitantly, as if he feared Lavi might suddenly strike him, Allen shifted closer to Lavi, the closest thing he had to family. "I don't like it when it's dark," he whispered, resting his chin on Lavi's shoulder as he leaned into his chest.

Lavi and Kanda exchanged a sharp glance. A regular fear of the dark didn't make you cry for two hours.

"Can you tell us why?" asked Lavi, rubbing circles on Allen's back as the smaller teen tensed. Lily-white fingers twisted into his jacket, before relaxing slowly. Allen took a deep, shaky breath.

"It was dark in that place," he started. "And- and people came, and looked, and laughed, they just laughed, and nobody, ever, bidded-" At this point his speech became incomprehensible as he started to hyperventilate, lost in a memory of iron bars and the need to repay a debt.

"Whoa, whoa, little buddy!" stammered Lavi. "Calm down, you're here, not there." Lavi tried to calm him down, but Allen seemed headed for a full-blown panic attack. Just as he thought Allen was going to pass out, Kanda pulled the panicking boy into his lap and barked, "Breathe, dammit!"

Allen managed a short breath, but Kanda had to keep ordering and threatening him to get him to calm down.

Allen looked up at Kanda with half-lidded eyes, fighting to stay concious.

Kanda rolled his eyes. "Baka Moyashi. Go to sleep before I knock you out with Mugen."

As Allen slumped in his arms, Kanda and Lavi made eye contact.

Two weeks later, a trio of slavers working out of London disappeared. They were never found.


	5. Everything

**Title: Everything**

**Rating: K+**

**Characters: Allen, Kanda**

**Genre: Romance, AU  
**

* * *

Allen loved moments like these. As cheesy as it sounded, when Kanda held him like this, gentle, a little posessive, and incredibly reassuring, Allen could forget about everything else.

Nothing could hurt him here; not the third job he'd had to pick up to pay off Cross's debts (so much for having hot water this month), or the upcoming rent, or the college professor that hated his guts because he looked funny, or even fact that he'd have to switch apartments again in only a week or two find one cheaper.

Kanda's heartbeat, the slow rise and fall of his chest, his warmth, his arms wrapped around Allen...

Allen waited for this moment every day.

Of course, he didn't always get it. Sometimes he stumbled home from work and just collapsed facedown on his bed, or Kanda had to work late. They didn't live together, and they were both college students, but it was always worth the wait.

His stress-induced headaches or nights of insomnia just disappeared.

Time melted away, and there was no Pain, and Allen was, at last, at Peace.


	6. Forever

Title:Forever

Genre:Humor, Friendship

Characters:Allen, Lavi, Mugen

Rating:K+

* * *

Allen would remember moments like this forever. Looking across the room, he beamed as his mischevious silver eyes met Lavi's terrified one.

"Oh no, no, no, this can not be happening," the redhead mumbled, backing away.

Allen smiled beautifully, raising Mugen. Kanda smirked behind him.

"I'm sorry, I'm-sorry-I'msorry-imsorryimsorryimsorry!" Lavi shrieked, bolting.

Dark Allen laughed demonically and took off after him as Kanda snickered in the background.

Finders and Exorcists alike dove out of their way as they hurtled through the hallways. "SAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEEE!" the Bookman Apprentice wailed.

Lenalee, even with her Almighty and Most Fearsome Clipboard, left Lavi to Dark Allen's mercy- not that he had any.

"Just try and grope me again you stupid rabbit!"


	7. Chapter 7

Title:General

Genre:Humor

Characters:Allen, Cross

Rating:K

* * *

General.

The word terrified Allen.

His travels with Cross had not been good for his mental health (in fact they were downright traumatizing), and still sent Allen into Black mode whenever they were mentioned.

So when Lavi wanted to introduce Allen to the other Generals, Allen could really not be blamed for wimpering pitifully and switching personalities.

Dark Allen, however, could be blamed for chaos that ensued immediately after introducions.

He picked a fight with Socalo.

Ran like hell from Tiedoll.

Eyed Klaud Nyne like he wasn't sure what to do with her.

And twitched uncontrollably, muttering darkly, whenever General Yeager's death was mentioned.

Then decided to apply his competitive spirit to a game of Capture-the-Flag.

Komui had one hell of a repair bill.


	8. Holding

Written by dear Accomplice when so that I could post the ones afterward. Arigato Nee-san!

* * *

Allen sighed, staring out the car window. It was getting dark, and he was hungry, but Kanda still wouldn't tell him where they were going.

"Kanda, I'm hungry!" he whined, for the sixth time that night.

Kanda smirked at him, eyes never leaving the road ahead of them, high-beams cutting the dusky darkness. "Just a little farther, moyashi."

Allen glared at him and crossed his arms awkwardly, the seat-belt getting in the way. "it's Allen, BaKanda. A-L-L-E-N. We've been together for long enough that you should remember my name by now."

Kanda rolled his eyes, hiding a smile.

Fifteen minutes later, the car slowed to a stop, making Allen perk up and look around with interest. "Where are we? What are we doing here?"

Kanda didn't say anything, just opened his door and walked around to help Allen out. Then he led the way into the darkness.

Allen peered around, struggling to make sense of the shapes he could see in his periphery. Trees, a wooden fence, "Ouch, that was a rock."

Kanda took his hand and they walked together, the older keeping an eye out for any obsticles that could get the better of the white-haired boy.

Ahead of them, an orange light showed through the dark (and what Allen could now identify as trees), a flickering blob of colors. Allen and Kanda stepped from the edge of the forest they had been walking through onto soft sand. Allen could hear water nearby, lapping at a shore. He grinned up at Kanda. "The lake? We haven't been here since-"

"Our first date." Kanda finished for him.

Allen pulled his hand out of Kanda's and raced over to the fire. "Lavi, Tyki, Lenalee! Hi!"

Tyki and Lavi pulled apart long enough to wave at him before returning to their kissing contest. Lenalee hopped up and hugged Allen. "Allen! It's great to see you! I was so glad Kanda invited me."

Allen turned to look at his boyfriend. "He wouldn't tell me anything! Just told me to get in the car and started driving. He wouldn't even let me eat!"

Lenalee laughed at Allen pathetic expression and Kanda's slight blush. "It's all ok now, Allen. Tyki brought hotdogs and Lavi brought guacamole. I have the chips." She laughed again as Allen's face lit up and he made a bee-line for the bag of chips lying behind her in the sand.

Kanda surveyed the area. They were all together again, just like old times.

Allen hopped over to him, clutching the chip bag protectively. He smiled up at Kanda. "Thanks, Yuu. You're the best boyfriend ever."

Kanda leaned down and gave Allen a chaste kiss. "And don't you ever forget it." He caught Allen's chin for a deeper kiss, but was interrupted when Tyki swiped the chip bag from Allen's hands and raced off with it. Allen chased him, screeching insults and threats while Lavi and Lenalee doubled over with laughter. Kanda just gazed after Allen with a bemused expression. "Yup. Just like old times."


	9. Ice Cream

Title: Ice cream

Genre: Humor, Romance, AU

Rating:K+

Characters: Lavi, Allen, Tyki, Kanda

Allen and Lavi curled up in their PJ's on the couch, tugging a blanket over their crossed legs.

Allen leaned on Lavi's shoulder, stuffing a spoon inot the carton of chocolate icecream sitting between them.

Recently, they'd both figured out that they were in love. But not with each other.

Allen had a major crush on Kanda, but the only time the samurai so much as looked at him was to insult him or pick a fight. Lavi couldn't remember Allen ever having such self-destructive tendencies.

Lavi was interested in Tyki, but the popular senior was highly sought-after, and their social circles were far apart. Tyki was a Noah, rich and untouchable, and Lavi was just a guy with one eye and a better than average memory.

Both the Rabbit and the Beansprout had resigned themselves to unrequited love. And were not dealing with it well.

Lavi pressed play, and the sappy love stories began.

At school, Tyki and Kanda were the only ones to notice that both Allen and Lavi were absent.

3 days in a row.

While Allen tended to sleep through a good deal of classes (as did Lavi), the redhead generally made sure the younger teen made it to class. Absence was rare. Multiple absences in a row was practically unheard of.

In the end, Tyki jimmied the lock on one of Lavi's windows (a tip from Lenalee said that the two were living together because Allen's previous apartment didn't even have hot water), and ended up ambushing Lavi in the hall on his way from the bathroom. Kanda had come with him, and promptly dragged Allen off to talk to him in private.

It seemed they were more missed than they thought.


	10. Jewels

Title: Jewels

Genre: AU, Humor, Friendship

Rating: K+

Character: Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda

* * *

One thing Lavi would never understand was Allen's fashion sense. Not that it was bad, or even all that unusual.

Outfits Allen picked just seemed to work. And pretty much no one wearing the same thing could look even as tiny bit as good in it.

White hair, silver eyes, pale skin. Allen looked good in a riciulous array of colors. He was so pale that light colors were still dark enough to avoid him looking washed out, and dark or saturated colors were stunning against his lily-white skin.

Most of all, Allen was just naturally stylish.

Which was why, Lavi reflected, he and Kanda were stuck carrying bags as Allen and Lenalee tore through one stall after another. Or, he sighed, he was stuck carrying bags and Kanda was just sulking because Allen wasn't paying much attention to him.

However, he couldn't help but grin as Lenalee held up, in turn, an emerald, a sapphire, a ruby, a piece of obsidian, a garnet, a topaz, and an opal against the hollow of Allen's throat.

Allen for his part, looked totally unconcerned by her treating him like a doll.

Lavi snickered as Lenalee huffed. "Allen! Why do you have to look good in anything?"

"Eh?" Allen asked cluelessly.

She twitched, then dragged Kanda over by his ponytail. "Kanda! You're dating him, you help me choose!"

"Um, Lenalee-" started Allen, looking a little worried.

"Give it up Allen, I'm getting you a birthday present whether you like it or not!" she declared, holding up the ruby again.

The bright red jewel was like fire against snow, but Lenalee placed it back on the table again and reached for the garnet.

The incredibly dark jewel reminded Kanda in more than one way of blood, but he couldn't help but think it oddly suited Allen.

Lenalee looked more appeased, but not yet satisfied. She snatched a chunk of cobalt from the table to look at, but discarded it immediately. Frowning in concentration, she finally a different opal.

Holding it up to the light, she gasped. The translucent white stone shimmered and refracted like shards of rainbow. She squealed in delight, holding it up against Allen's skin, then beside his eyes, then practically threw some money at the vendor.

The man was nice enough to tie the polished opal disc with a black ribbon, and Lenalee made Kanda put it on Allen. "There! You may be a guy Allen, but you should wear jewelry more often!"

Allen blushed pink.

Lavi chuckled. "Gotta hand it to you, Moyashi-chan, you look good in jewels. You're such a girl!"

Lavi almost didn't recover from the injuries caused when Allen caught up with him.


	11. Kisses

Title: Kisses

Genre: Romance, Friendship, Hurt-Comfort, AU

Rating: T

Characters: Allen, Lavi, Tyki, Kanda

Kisses confused Allen. He didn't understand how such a small action could carry so much meaning, or provide so much comfort.

Allen, at the very least, understood that there were a great many types of kisses.

The ones he shared with Lavi were innocent and platonic- healing even. Allen loathed himself so painfully, was so disgusted when he looked in the mirror, that Lavi had taken up the habit of kissing the star-shaped scar above his eye, or his blackened fingers.

"You're beautiful," he would murmur, and somehow that made it hurt less.

Allen had returned the favor many times over, pale lips brushing across the eye Lavi always kept covered. A birth defect, his eyes was an eerie violet, and strange, tattoo-like markings as black as night traced his eyelid. Lavi was repulsed by it. Allen had thought it was 'pretty'.

The two tried to hold each other together as best they could.

Kanda had only kissed Allen once, on the forehead, when he was fevered and hallucinating and terrified, and the action had driven away the demons lurking on the edges of his vision.

Tyki's kisses were fun. The Portugese Teen had cornered him in the hallway at school and Frenched him senseless against the lockers- Allen couldn't even bring himself to mind the cat-calling too much.


	12. Laughter

Title: Laughter

Genre: Friendship, Fluff

Rating: K

Characters: Lavi, Allen, Nea

Lavi couldn't help but think that Allen could take over the world one day with nothing but his laugh.

Not his nervous laugh, or the polite one reserved for Lenalee's comments or really bad jokes, or the sad chuckle that meant he understood something no one had said, or even the bitter, self-deprecating, biting bark or sound that barely qualified as laughter.

It was the wondering, delighted, elated laugh that happened once in a blue moon (if you were lucky) when Kanda did something nice (This was also rare and appreciated.), or when Lavi took him somewhere in town for a break from being the Destroyer of Time.

Allen's laugh was so bright, like little silver bells tinkling, and so purely joyous that one oculd not help but be drawn in by it. Lavi could count on one hand how many times he'd heard that laugh over the past year, and have a couple fingers to spare.

But it always struck him speechless, inspired a small, wobbly smile, far more sincere than his personas massive grin.

And, he thought, as he watched Nea fawn over his 'beloved nephew', it seemed like he wasn't the only one affected.


	13. Malice

Title: Malice

Genre: Drama, Violence, Romance

Rating: T

Characters: Chaoji, Allen, Tyki

Chaojii growled lowly as he watched Allen enter the cafeteria. _That traitor…_

Chaojii had never been a very violent person, but his hatred from Allen had warped him, and was quickly changing that. His eyes glittered with malice as he followed the oblivious teen into a lesser-used corridor.

Surprise was on his side as he slammed the startled Exorcist against the wall by his throat. He activated his Innocence to strengthen his hold as Allen squirmed and struggled. Allen scrabbled feebly at with his human hand, left arm still sealed and hanging uselessly.

Allen melded into the wall, suddenly free of Chaojii's grip, eyes wide with shock.

The last things Chaoji ever saw were furious, liquid gold eyes and a violet butterfly.


	14. Now

Title: Now

Rating: K

Genre: Humor, Futility

Characters: Lavi, Allen(Warning: They're little kids here.)

"Give it!" Allen demanded childishly, jumping up and down as he tried to get his cookie back.

Lavi held it up overhead, cackling evilly. "You can have it back after you do my bidding, Allen," he explained. "I saw it on TV!"

"But I want it now!" Allen stamped his foot in frustration.

"You'll get it after."

"But I want it now!"

"You have to do something for me first," Lavi tried again, getting annoyed.

"But I want it now!"

An hour later, Lenalee found Lavi slamming his head agiainst the wall and Allen nibbling on a cookie the size of his head, with several shark-like bitemarks.


	15. Options

Title: Options

Genre: Humor

Characters: Allen, Tyki

Rating: K+ (Allen is very violent)

"Hmmm…" pondered Allen, pacing back and forth. "Whatever shall I do with you?"

Tyki watched from where he was tied to the chair with Crown Clown's webs, golden eyes wide with fear.

"Oh, so many options!" Allen trilled. "I could kill you now, with Crown Clown.."

The webs tightened, making Tyki wince.

"Perhaps I could hand you over to the Vatican? Better yet, the science department! They'd love a chance to experiment on you. Perhaps, best of all, I could offer you to Knada for training…" Allen's lips turned up at the edges as he bared his teeth in a wolfish, insane grin.

"It might just be more fun to deal wtith you myself, though," he singsonged.

Tyki wimpered. "I'mveryverysorryIstoleyourcupcakeandateitpleasedo n'tkillmeIhaveaneice-"


	16. Pillow

Title: Pillow

Genre: Romance, Fluff

Rating: K+

Characters: Kanda, Allen

Allen snuggled up against Kanda, muscles relaxing as he started to warm up. Kanda wrapped his arms around Allen, chuckling as Allen curled up on his chest.

"You make a good blanket," he commented drily.

"And you're a very comfy pillow," Allen mumbled, half-asleep already.

Kanda pulled the blankets up to cover them, and kissed Allen on the forehead. "Goodnight, Moyashi."

"Night, Kanda," Allen trailed off into sleep, warm in Kanda's arms, his boyriend's heartbeat just beneath his ear.

Kanda fell asleep not long after, content with simply holding Allen for as long as he could.


	17. Quiet

Title: Quiet

Characters: Hevlaska, Nea, Allen

Genre: Family

Rating: K

Allen sighed softly, shifting slightly to sit closer to his older twin, Nea. It was nice in the library; the quiet, almost sacred aura of the place easing his frazzled nerves.

Allen and Nea always came to the library when they were stressed. They never planned the meetings, but always snuck out of their respective classes at the same time, and arrived in the library within a minute or so of each other.

Furthermore, Hevlaska was convinced that Allen was an absolute angel, leading to snacks and book recommendations. It was, in a word, paradise.

Now, Nea and Allen were curled up together on the beanbags with a stack of picture books. Despite being teenagers, neither had had much of a childhood, and they'd missed out on its many perks. This led to odd obsessions with things like sweets or bubbles as soon as they were discovered.

Nea whispered the words of 'Goodnight Moon', cocoa fingertip trailing across the page. Allen listened reverently, sometimes whispering along when he remembered a part.

The almost musical cadences of their intertwined voices opened agate to a world without hurt.


	18. Rolling

Title: Rolling

Genre: Family, Fluff

Rating: K

Characters: Tyki(teenager), Nea(small child), Allen(small child)

Allen huffed in exasperation as he leaned his weight into the rolling pin, attempting to flatten the cookie douch. Beside him, Nea suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Allen?"

"Hehe?"

"Let's ask Tyki for help. If we offer him cookies, he'll do anything," he deadpanned. "You know how much he likes Christmas cookies."

Allen beamed. "Kay, go get him."

Nea took off like he'd been shot out of a cannon.

Tyki was reading a book by the fire when Nea almost tackled him. "Tyki!" he yelled.

"Whoa little one, where''s the fire?" he chuckled.

"Allen and I were making cookies but we're not big enough to roll 'em out. I thought you could help. They're Christmas cookies," he tempted, as tyki wavered.

"Tyki couldn't resist the Bambi eyes on top of the offer of food. He sighed as he levered himself to his feet. "Alright, lead the way."

Back in the kitchen, Allen had gotten out all the Christmas cookie-cutters, as well as a few that were family tradition for any holiday. Gingerbread men, bells, trees, santa hats, musical notes, golemns, butterflies, jesters, and tophats were all requirements for this project.

Tyki walked into the kitchen then, eying the massive heap of cookie dough speculatively. "Let's get started."

By dinner time, Tyki's arms were sore, all three bakers were covered in dough, Nea'd burnt his fingertips on cookies twice, and Allen had probably eaten his bodyweight in dough twice over.

Stacks of cut-out, rolled in cinnamon sugar cookies filled the kitchen, and the smell of cookies drifted out into the mansion.

Tyki threw both the little demons in the bath, then took oe of his own. As he came out of the bathroom, rubbing his hair dry, he couldn't help but smile.

Allen and Nea were curled together like kittens, asleep on the couch, and two plates of cookies, one labeled 'Earl/Santa' and one labeled 'Tyki', sat on the coffee table.


	19. Secrets

Title: Secrets

Characters: Allen, Miscellaneous Students at a High School

Rating: K+

Genre: Angst, Mystery, Humor (Still not sure how all that happened)

It was a well-known fact at Innocence High that when you wanted a secret, you said so out loud, or just thought it really loudly, and the Whisper King would find you himself.

It was a lesser-known, but still common, fact that you had to leave food I nthe old art classroom, but none-the-less, it was soon labeled as a dark (Even Noah) ritual.

And the Whisper King was suddenly elevated to the position of a benevolent ghost. (Obviously whatever they saw of Allen only helped that theory.)

In any case, that was how you got a secret. Except, of course, if you didn't leave an offering, or inteneded to harm someone with the information. He was nothing if not a scrupulaous ghost.

Years later, the ghost was still there. He didn't age, but that's no surprise. He's a chost. He's dead, right? Right?


	20. Tickle

Title: Tickle

Rating: K

Genre: Humor, Family, Friendship

Charcters: Allen, Nea, Reever, Johnny, Science Department, Kanda

Allen shrieked with laughter as Nea tickled him. The science department observed the interaction with a sort of horrified fascination. They'd all seen how psychotic Nea was when Allen was threatened (and that sword was freaking scary!), but the terrifying, insane creature that beheaded others fof it's kind with relish and laughter didn't seem to match the gentle, warm-eyed, teen playing with his nephew.

There was a collective whimper as Allen and Nea both shot the Science Department speculative looks while whipering frantically back and ofrth.

"We're doomed," whined Johnny.

Reever twitched.

The two came over.

"Hey," started Neas. "Do you-"

"-want to play-"

"-a game with-"

"-us?" they finished together.

"What game?" Reever asked cautiously. "Is it dangerous?"

"Oh yeas," agreed nea.

Allen grinned. "It's called Kanda-Tickling!"


	21. Untimely

Title: Untimely

Genre: Romance, Humor

Characters: Lavi, Reever, Lenalee

Untimely. The word described Lavi in every way. The poor, poor, rabbit had the tendency to interrupt important conversations, or walk in on awkward things. The poor, poor rabbit also walked in on Reever proposing to Lenalee. The almost-fiances just looked at him, Reever still down on one knee as Lavi's eyes got wide rand wider. "Wha-"

Thud.

Lenalee slammed her foot down on Lavi's head, Dark boots activated. Lavi crumpled to the floor, unconscious. She deactivated Dark Boots and carefully brushed her bangs out of her face.

"Well," she started, a little breathless. "Where were we?"


	22. Venice

Title: Venice

Genre: Romance

Characters: Allen, Kanda

Rating: T

Whoever said Paris was the most romantic city in the world was a fool, thought Allen.

He smiled contentedly, leaning back against Kanda's two sood on a balcony outside their hotel room, high abover the water. The whole of Venice seemed to lay at their feet, li with an otherworldly silver glow.

Winged lions tood guard atop buildings and bridges, and angels above arches.

High, elaborate bridges, noble mansions with gilt trim, clear, cold skies, and mirrorlike canals… Allen loved this city.

Strong arms wrapped arudn him from behind. "Come back t obed," Kanda ordered.

Allen tipped his head back to kiss him.

He never wanted to leave.


	23. Wonder

Title: Wonder

Rating: K+

Genre: Angst, Friendship

Characters: Allen, Lavi

The incredibly shocked, wondering look in Allen's silver eyes as he watched Lavi blow bubbles made the Bookman Apprentice want to cry. Slender, white fingers reached out to touch a multi-colored sphere, and Allen yelped in surprise as the bubble burst, spraying rainbow droplets in all directions.

Allen had never had the opportunity to enjoy his childhood. Things like toys were foreign to him, and the childish innocence with which Allen approached them made Lavi's heart ache.

Nothing was more painful for him than the constant reminders of how much hurt Allen had lived through.

At the same time, the beautifully weet expression Allen wore was so adorable Lavi could hardly resist glomping im and disturbing his reverie.

A call of "Lavi, Lavi!" shook him from his thoughts, and he walked over to Allen, apparently to explain everything about the shiny little mysteries.

He smiled, as a green eye met two silver.


	24. Xiphium Iris

Title: Xiphium Iris

Genre: Romance, Chance

Rating: K+

Characters: Tyki, Allen, Nea, Mana

Nea bumped into Tyki when he stopped suddenly. "Tyki? What-"

He was cut off as Tyki suddenly stepped forward again, changing directions and heading off the path. He walked briskly down the hill, and through the trees as Nea tried to keep up, only slowing when the hidden cottage came into full view.

"Tyki?" Nea tried again. He blinked suddenly, as he registered the beautiful girl in the front garden. Was that what had Tyki's attention?

Long white hair tumbled down her back in silky waves. Bare feet brushed the earth, and slender fingers, five white, five black, tended the flowers.

"Oy," Tyki called, striding over.

"Hello," the girl offered, straightening up.

"Tyki Mikk."

"Allen Walker."

Nea started. "Walker?"

"My adopted father's last name," she explained.

"M-Mana?" asked Nea, eyes wide.

Allen blinked in surprise. "You know Papa?"

"Yes," Nea swallowed dryly. "Is- is he-"

Allen seemed to understand what he was trying to say. "He's inside," she offered, waving Nea in.

She returned to her work. Her simple white sundress hugged at her waist as she bent over.

Tyki watched her work, eying the black-skinned limb that moved just a little slower than the white one. "Girl…" he started.

Huge, silver eyes looked up at him.

"What flowers is that?'" he asked suddenly.

She beamed. "Xiphium iris."

She plucked one, and tucked it into the label of his jacket.

Tyki crooked a grin.

Allen smiled softly black.


	25. Yawn

Title: Yawn

Rating: K+

Characters: Lavi, Allen

Genre: Humor, Friendship, AU

Lavi yawned over his books, eyes half-lidded with exhaustion.

Beside him, Allen yawned next. "Damn you, Lavi. We need to finish this project, you know."

"I- *yawn*- know that, Allen. But I'm tired…"

"So- *yawn*- what? This is all your fault."

"What- *yawn* ever…" Lavi mumbled, head dropping to rest on his books. The second thump told him Allen wasn't doing any better.

Allen slipped a gloved hand over his mouth as he tried to stop his yawn, but it was too late, and apparently Lavi's turn again.

Silver eyes fluttered shut at the sound of the next yawn, and hazel weren't far behind.

This is a highschool AU. Lavi has two eyes. Oh, and yawns really ARE contagious. I counted, and I yawned eight times just writing this. That's…. bizarre.


	26. Zodiac

Title: Zodiac

Rating: K

Genre: Humor

Characters: Lavi, Allen, Kanda

Note: Wrote this a while ago with information from a very sketchy-looking website. Don't quote me, I could be (and probably am) horribly inaccurate. On birthdays _and _meanings behind the zodiacs.

Lavi hummed happily, flipping through a (relatively) small book.

"What're you reading about?" asked Allen.

"The Zodiac," Lavi responded cheerfully, happy that someone else had taken an interest in his reading.

"Zodiac?" Allen's eyes were curious.

"Yeah, it depends on what month you were born in… Let's see… Your birthday's on Christmas, right? You're a Capricorn. Capricorn is a goat, but has some affiliation with the sea. It's an Earth Element, and your ruling planter is Saturn. Which means your birth stone's a garnet, ooh, that'd look nice on you…"

Allen blushed and muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'baka usagi'.

Lavi continued, undeterred. "Capricorns are patient and persevering, don't mind travelling, and pursue their goals without hesitation. They're highly ambitious, hard-working, and good at thinking outside the box."

"Huh." Allen seemed thoughtful. "That's cool. Do you want to go torture Bakanda with this?"

Lavi cackled. "Lead the way, Dark One."

And thus began the battle between Black Allen and the Forces of Soba.


End file.
